


Beach-side Livestream

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [43]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Suicide, Suicide Notes, Video, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, it's another "Wild records" fic, livestreams, vent - Freeform, ventfic, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: A young, long-haired, blonde boy is on camera with the background somewhat dark. It looks early and he seems tired, though it doesn't seem to bother him either. A few people are already viewing the livestream, some even commenting, wondering what it's about. The stream is titled "A Goodbye QnA".
Series: Linked universe [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Beach-side Livestream

**Author's Note:**

> italics means it describes what's happening on camera  
> regular text is describing what Wild sees and experiences and stuff. If it's in quotes, it's dialogue... like always.

_ A young, long-haired, blonde boy is on camera with the background somewhat dark. It looks early and he seems tired, though it doesn't seem to bother him either. A few people are already viewing the livestream, some even commenting, wondering what it's about. The stream is titled "A Goodbye QnA".  _

"It's starting? Okay, good." 

_ He takes a deep breath in.  _

"Hey, guys! Wild_Child3317 with a love QnA! You all may be wondering why I wrote it as a 'Goodbye livestream' so I'll start with that and then we'll get to the questions." 

"So… I just want to say a few basic things about myself… My name is Link Forrester and I've been struggling with depression for… a few years now. I've had therapy, I've made and planned attempts of suicide before, I've been fighting for so long but I think I just.. I can't handle it any longer, but I didn't want to just suddenly disappear off the face of the earth. That's what this stream is for. So that I can give one, final goodbye before going away. Forever… "

  
  


"...Now, with that out of the way, let's get to answering those questions! I have about an hour so let's see how many I can answer!"

There were many people in the comments spamming "You have so much to live for!" and "Suicide isn't the answer" and alike. Wild ignored them, their words sickeningly kind and caring. 

"From Golden_Hour_64. 'How old are you, Wild?' I'm eighteen years old! Okay, from GreenHeart it says…" 

_ The young man answered several questions, even some more personal than he'd normally tell. Eventually though, his hour was up and he had to end it. _

"That's all the time I can give! Thank you all… So, so much for all of your support. I-I appreciate… I appreciate a-ll of the love and-and I just… Th-Thank you all for this last hour. I love you all so much and good… goodbye…" 

He turned the livestream, wiped his tears, took a deep breath and loaded it for others to see, especially the other Links at home… 

_ ping!  _

It's done uploading. 

"Welp, it's been fun…" 

He dug through his small handbag and pulled out a knife… 

"..." 

He took a deep breath…. 

"Goodbye, everyone. " 

_ one… _

_ two….  _

  
  
  


…. He plunged the knife into himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> i like comments :)


End file.
